Beaucoup de sang coulera en ces jours-ci
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Mmmh, comment résumer cette histoire..? Disons, quand les forces du mal s'introduisent au Sun Garden, les meurtres se multiplient... Et le désespoir grandit. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus... Lisez, vous verrez bien! :p


**Moi : Et me revoilà pour une petite histoire d'horreur! Ça change de d'habitude. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et...**

 **Hiroto : Juste un truc, elle est super niaise et y a beaucoup de yaoi...**

 **Suzuno : En plus y a des endroits où c'est décrit et que c'est quand même un peu gore.**

 **Midorikawa : Enfin bon, 'y a pas que ça hein! Lisez quand même!**

 **Moi : BON, VOUS ME LAISSEZ PARLER OUI? Bref, je disais donc, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. Et surtout...**

 **Hiroto : N'empêche, je soutiens que cette histoire est cheloue.**

 **Moi : Hiroto, tu vas directement faire un gros câlin à la personne qui est sur le point de lire cette fanfiction! Et tu restes avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie finit de lire!**

 **Hiroto : D'accord! *Arrive à côté de vous et vous fait un gros câlin :3***

 **Moi : Bref, après ce petit intermède... Lever de rideau!**

* * *

La nuit. C'était la nuit, au moment où Nagumo, Suzuno, Clear et An étaient assis autour d'une table sur laquelle étaient posées des bougies et des lettres de Scrabble.

\- Cette idée est complètement débile! Râla Nagumo.

\- Chut, la tulipe! Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi! lui répondit la rousse.

\- Il a raison! Ça sert à rien de faire ça, en plus ça ne marche pas! Rajouta Suzuno.

\- Ça ne marchera pas si vous ne vous concentrez pas, les garçons! Maintenant, mettez vos doigts au dessus de la grosse bougie au milieu, comme moi.

Les trois autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce noire obéirent.

\- Maintenant, répétez après moi : Esprit, si tu demeures ici...

\- _Esprit, si tu demeures ici..._ Répétèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Explique-nous avec ces lettres ce que tu souhaites nous dire...

\- _Explique-nous avec ces lettres ce que tu souhaites nous dire..._

\- Esprit, si tu demeures ici...

\- _Esprit, si tu deum-_

\- Désolé, mais là, c'est pas possible! Les coupa Nagumo. Vous croyez vraiment que les fantômes existent?! J'ai fait ça pour vous faire plaisir, mais là je trouve ça complètement stupide! Tous les autres dorment, et moi je suis fatigué! JE ME CASSE! Dit-il en se relevant.

Les deux filles lui envoyèrent un regard noir, quand ils entendirent un bruit de crissement. Ils regardèrent tout les quatre vers la table, où, à leur grande stupéfaction, quelque chose était en train de s'y graver... Tout seul. Quelques secondes après, Nagumo se rapprocha, les yeux grands ouverts :

\- C'est... C'est quoi ce bordel?! C'est qui qui a fait ça?!

\- Pas nous en tout cas... Dit Clara qui s'était tut tout le long de la séance.

Les quatre regardèrent éberlués le signe qui venait d'être gravé sur la table. **(P.S. : regardez sur la couverture, vous verrez mieux comment est ce signe!)**

\- C'est quoi ce signe? Demanda An qui ne semblait ne pas être trop effrayée.

\- On dirait des vagues... Et au milieu, on dirait un trident. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec Poséidon?

\- Et pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec Poséidon?

\- Je sais pas, et pourquoi ça se serait gravé tout seul?!

\- Moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que c'est... Dit calmement Clear en interrompant An et Nagumo. C'est bien un trident, mais pas celui du dieu Poséidon. C'est celui de Satan. Et autour, ce ne sont pas des vagues, mais trois six dans des sens différents, ce qui fait donc 666 si on les mets en ligne. Ce signe représente donc le Diable, autrement dit le mal.

\- Quoi?! Dirent en cœur les deux joueurs de Prominence.

\- Mais... Mais... bégaya Nagumo qui ne trouvait pas ses mots.

\- C'est... vraiment effrayant... Susurra An en regardant le dessin avec de gros yeux effarés. Mais comment fait-tu pour rester aussi calme, Clear?!

\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas peur, c'est tout. Au fait, il va bien Suzuno...? On ne l'entend pas depuis tout à l'heure...!

\- Mais... il est où?!

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux ; Pas une ombre du Glaçon. Nagumo se baissa et regarda sous la table. Suzuno était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant comme une feuille. Le garçon de flamme posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

\- N'aie pas si peur, Suzuno...! Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit Clear!

\- Ouiiinnn! Nagumo! Cria Suzuno en prenant l'autre dans ses bras.

\- Bon, allons nous coucher, dit An en essayant de se calmer. Si ça se trouve, on a rêvé, ce truc était déjà sur la table avant.

Tout le monde obéit. Clear rejoignit calmement sa chambre tandis que An refermait la pièce a clé.

\- Bon, Suzuno, tu me lâches maintenant...? Il faut que j'aille me coucher.

\- Nagumo... J'entends... des voix... Elles me disent qu'elles viennent me chercher, qu'elles vont nous punir! Duit-il en se crispant.

\- Ce n'est rien; tu es sûrement fatigué.

Suzuno serra Nagumo encore plus fort.

\- Nagumo... Je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plaît...? J'ai trop peur!

Le garçon de feu soupira. Il accepta; Après tout, lui-même ne voulait pas être seul après ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils allèrent se coucher, mais ils eurent tous les deux du mal à s'endormir. Suzuno parvint à s'endormir au bout d'un moment, bien qu'il ne se soit plain d'affreux maux de tête. Mais Nagumo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Déjà, parce que Suzuno l'écrasait à moitié et qu'il l'étouffait tellement il le serrait fort (oui, même en dormant) mais aussi à cause de cette satané histoire. Les deux filles l'avait harcelé pendant des heures pour qu'il fasse cette stupide séance de spiritisme, et maintenant ils étaient tous censés "avoir fait face à Satan". Pfff, Clear exagère toujours! Si ça se trouve, tout ça n'était qu'un simple tour de magie, c'est tout. Bah oui, ça doit être ça. Après tout, les fantômes et les esprits, ça n'existe pas...

* * *

Nagumo rouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière du jour qui perçait à travers la fenêtre et s'étendait dans la chambre l'éblouit durant quelques secondes. Il se retourna pour voir Suzuno. Il dormait toujours... Nagumo sourit. Il caressa les cheveux de son compagnon doucement, jusque-là ce qu'il sente un truc tout collant. Il retira sa main de suite pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était rouge de sang. "Du sang...?!" "Qu'est-ce que..." Nagumo se releva en une fraction de secondes avant d'être assailli d'un horrible malaise. Le corps ensanglanté de Suzuno gisait sur le drap blanc qui était maintenant devenu rouge, comme la vision d'un horrible cauchemar. Le corps inerte du capitaine de Diamond Dust était recouvert de bleus, de griffures et de coupures profondes, signe d'une mort atroce et sulfureuse. Il était recouvert de son propre sang, plus clair à des endroits qu'à d'autres.

\- SUZUNO! Cria Nagumo d'un cri d'effroi.

Mais ça ne servait à rien, ça n'allait pas le faire revenir.

Nagumo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que tout ça n'était pas réel, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, comme un petit garçon. Mais il fit ce que font aussi les petits garçons lorsqu'ils sont complètement désespérés.

\- Hitomiko! Cria le garçon qui avait plus que les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait couru jusqu'en bas, où les autres prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

\- Nagumo? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est... C'est Suzuno, il... _OOUUIIINN_!

Hitomiko couru au plus vite à la chambre de Nagumo, suivie de tous les autres enfants et adolescents, craignant le pire (qui l'était, d'ailleurs). Son visage se décomposa quand elle ouvrit la porte.

\- OH, MON DIEU!

Elle couru vers le corps inerte, prise de panique. Tout le monde paniqua, d'ailleurs. Seul Nagumo qui avait cessé de pleurer regardait fixement le spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Nagumo, tu dois venir leur parler... Ils veulent te poser des questions...

Heat s'approcha doucement de son ami d'enfance, qui était affalé sur le canapé, la tête recouverte par les nombreux coussins. Il n'avait fait que pleurer depuis tout à l'heure, et il ne pouvait même pas aller dans sa chambre, à cause de tous les pompiers et les policiers qui y était réunis.

\- Nagumo... Tu dois aller parler aux policiers... Répéta le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Tu dois y aller quand même. Tu sais, ça les aidera beaucoup. Tu es le seul à avoir vu Suzuno pour la dernière fois...

\- C'est bon, ça va, j'y vais...! Répondit Nagumo en se levant péniblement.

Son visage faisait peine à voir; il avait les cheveux bien ébouriffés, et il avait le visage et les yeux tout rouges. Heat le regarda sortir de la pièce avec une mine triste. La mort de l'ancien capitaine de Diamond Dust avait détruit tout le monde au Sun Garden...

Nagumo s'avança vers le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était fermée par des bandes jaunes. En voyant l'adolescent arriver, un policier sortit de la chambre et s'approcha.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon. Je suis inspecteur de police, et je suis chargé de cette affaire. C'est un cas très particulier; nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice, et ça s'avère très compliqué. Nous avons appris que tu étais l'ami le plus proche de ce garçon. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider?

Nagumo acquiesça tristement.

\- D'accord...

Les deux personnes vinrent s'assoir à la table, face à face.

\- Pour commencer, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un qui pourrait être le coupable? Y avait-il des personnes qui le détestait ?

\- Eh bien... Non, tout le monde l'aimait bien... Enfin, des fois, il arrivait qu'il se dispute avec Hiroto ou d'autres personnes, mais ils seraient incapables de faire une chose pareille...!

\- Je vois. Et puis c'est peu probable qu'un adolescent fasse une chose pareille, comme tu dis, ou du moins sans laisser de trace. Et, dis-moi, quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

Nagumo réfléchit. Devait-il vraiment tout lui dire ?

\- Et bien... Nous deux, avec deux filles du Sun Garden, nous avons fait une séance de spiritisme hier soir, quand tout le monde dormait. Et... On a... remarqué un signe sur la table, et apparemment ça avait à voir avec... le Diable...

Nagumo se stoppa net. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Tous ces trucs surnaturels, ça n'existe pas, ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur aux gens.

\- Continue, mon garçon, dit le policier qui semblait intéressé.

\- ...Euh... Après, nous sommes allés nous coucher et... et c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué avant qu'il n'ai rejoint sa chambre ?

Nagumo rougit.

\- ...Il n'a pas rejoint sa chambre. Il a dormi avec moi.

\- Il a dormi avec toi?!

\- Oui, pourquoi ça vous choque?!

\- Dîtes-moi, vous avez juste dormi ou...?

\- Hey, mais... Ça ne vous regarde pas! Cria Nagumo en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Hum... Oui, excuse-moi, c'est vrai... Mais... Comment l'as-tu découvert dans cet état?

\- ...C'est quand je me suis réveillé ce matin... Je croyais qu'il dormait, et en fait...

Contre son gré, un nouveau flot de larmes le submergea. En même temps, le choc avait été grand pour lui!

Le policier parut mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé mon garçon, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer...! Mais, euh, merci pour tes informations. Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers ses collègues.

Nagumo essuya ses larmes et s'approcha doucement des policiers, qui ne s'aperçurent pas qu'il était derrière tellement ils étaient concentrés dans l'affaire en cours.

\- C'est quand même bizarre, tout ça, chef...

\- Oui, je sais. Le gamin qui dormait avec la victime ne s'est pas réveillé, alors que la victime a dû crier, avec toutes les blessures qu'elles a... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas un humain qui a fait ça alors, chef!

\- Ah non Barton, ne recommencez pas avec ça! Je vous ai déjà dit que les extra-terrestres, les vampires, les fantômes et les zombies ça n'existe pas!

\- Mais alors chef, comment ça se fait qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé quand l'autre a crié?

L'inspecteur se mit à réfléchir.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. C'est qu'il ment, et que c'est lui le coupable.

\- Vous croyez...?

\- Je sais, il avait l'air sincère, et un adolescent qui aurait tué son camarade ce n'est pas courant, mais... C'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant.

\- Mais dîtes-moi chef, pourquoi les autres résidents ne l'ont pas entendu crier?

\- Je ne sais pas, Barton. Je ne sais pas.

Nagumo ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il couru aussi vite qu'il put. Sortir, sortir d'ici. Courir loin. Le garçon enflammé courait à travers les rues. Où allait-il ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva près du fleuve. Essoufflé, il s'affala sur l'herbe fraîche. Il avait encore les larmes aux yeux... Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Fatigué par toutes ces émotions, il finit par s'endormir tranquillement...

* * *

Le noir... C'était noir partout. Comme le vide, mais version ténèbres. Nagumo essaya de bouger. Il n'y arrivait pas... Il était bloqué à terre, pétrifié et attaché. Par des épines, par des chaînes, qu'importe, c'était douloureux. Il aperçu dans le noir un visage...juste la forme, il ne distinguait pas les traits. Puis un sourire. Un sourire machiavélique, avec des dents blanches. Et un rire effrayant et fort... Des gouttes de sang coulaient de partout, du mur, du sol, du plafond, tout le noir devenait rouge, de plus en plus. Et le rire augmentait, de plus en plus haut... Nagumo criait. C'était un cauchemar, pire, l'Enfer. Et par dessus ses cris, il entendit une voix, une phrase...

\- Beaucoup de sang coulera en ces jours-ci...

\- WAAAAAH!

\- Nagumo!

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux en entendant cette voix, qui était beaucoup plus douce que celle d'avant.

\- Je suis en Enfer, c'est ça?! Pitié, pitié! Laissez-moi!

\- Hey, Nagumo, calme-toi!

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était sur l'herbe, devant le fleuve, c'est-à dire dans un endroit totalement différent. Dans le monde réel. Il regarda An qui lui tenait l'épaule et tentait de le rassurer, tandis que Clear était juste derrière eux et les regardait.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?

\- Et bien, Hitomiko et les autres s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour toi. Elle nous a dit de venir avec toi, mais comme on ne te trouvait pas au Sun Garden, on allait te chercher dans toute la ville. Mais heureusement, on a eu de la chance, Clear t'a vu près du fleuve en train de dormir, du coup on est venues. On t'a... euh... regardé dormir, et...

\- Vous m'avez regardé dormir?!

\- Oui, t'étais tellement mignon! Mais bref, c'est pas le plus important. Après, tu t'es mis à te débattre et à hurler... Bon, du coup, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais bon... Ça a mis du temps!

\- Oui, je... j'ai fait un cauchemar.

\- Il se passait quoi? Demanda Clear, curieuse.

\- C'était noir... et... j'étais pétrifié, je ne pouvais plus bouger... Et il y avait une voix, elle m'a dit "Beaucoup de sang coulera en ces jours-ci..."

\- Je comprends, dit Clear calmement.

Les deux autres la regardèrent, éberlués.

\- Tu comprends quoi?

\- Que tout a un lien. Le signe, le meurtre, ton cauchemar... Tout ça est lié avec ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries! S'énerva Nagumo.

An baissa les yeux.

\- Je crois que c'est vrai, Nagumo... Dit tristement la rousse.

\- ATTENDEZ, VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE SUZUNO EST MORT JUSTE À CAUSE DE VOUS?! Explosa-t-il.

\- Non, nous ne voulions pas du tout faire ça! Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela entraînerait de telles choses.

\- C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE?! SUZUNO EST MORT, PAR TA FAUTE!

\- Nagumo, calme-toi...

\- Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Dit Clear en se mettant devant lui.

La flamme de colère qui brûlait à l'intérieur du garçon de feu s'éteignit peu à peu face au regard glacial de la fille de glace.

\- Clear... Murmura celui-ci.

\- C'est bon, tu es calmé?! Demanda An. Bon, maintenant, on rentre, lui dit-elle en le prenant par le poignet.

Maintenant, Nagumo avait plus l'air d'un zombie que d'un humain. Il marchait derrière les deux jeunes filles en direction du Sun Garden. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son était normal, c'est le cas de le dire...! Une fois rentré, Nagumo se dirigea vers la cuisine, ignorant tout le monde. Il prit un gros pot de glace qui se trouvait dans le frigo, avant de se mettre devant le canapé et d'allumer la télévision.

Un instant plus tard, Hitomiko passa et remarqua le garçon sur le canapé.

\- Nagumo...? Ça va un peu mieux?

Il ne répondit pas. La jeune femme remarqua le pot de glace qu'il était en train de manger. C'était celui de Suzuno... Elle lui en achetait toujours.

\- Nagumo, tu ne devrais pas manger cette glace. Tu sais comment ça te refroidit, à chaque fois tu tombes malade!

\- Laisse-moi; Je me suicide à la glace à la fraise.

Hitomiko soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre?  
Elle n'allait pas lui crier dessus, il était déjà assez détruit comme ça...

\- _AAAAAH!_

Ce cri fit sursauter Nagumo et Hitomiko. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant de se lever et de courir dans la direction d'où provenait ce cri. Une fois arrivés au premier étage, ils virent un garçon agenouillé devant une porte, pleurant et criant...

\- Midorikawa! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui... Avant de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état. Nagumo arriva à leur hauteur et regarda dans la pièce. Il resta tétanisé face à l'horrible spectacle qui se teouvait devant eux. Les cadavres baignaient dans une mare de sang et gisaient au sol. Plus précisément ceux de Heat, An, Nepper et Ulvida...

\- Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Dit Nagumo en regardant le scène d'horreur. Hitomiko couru chercher le téléphone, tandis que Midorikawa était toujours emporté dans son violent flot de larmes. Chercher le téléphone, pourquoi? Pour appeler l'ambulance, la police? Ça ne servira à rien. C'est trop tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mido?! Dit Hiroto, qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

Hiroto regarda la scène avec effroi. Il tourna la tête vers Midorikawa et se mit à sa hauteur .

\- Mido...regarde-moi. Je suis là, avec toi, lui dit-il doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Hirotooo! Pleurnicha le garçon. Je... Je les ai vu... mourir devant moi...

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?! Dit soudainement Nagumo en se tournant vers la pistache.

Midorikawa continuait à pleurer et à trembler encore plus fort, ce qui énerva encore plus le garçon de flamme.

\- DIS-MOI!

\- Nagumo, laisse-le! Cria Hiroto. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est assez choqué comme ça?!

\- Et moi, je ne suis pas choqué peut-être?! Tout ce qui arrive depuis hier, c'est... un véritable cauchemar!

À ces mots, il tourna le dos et s'enferma dans la chambre de Suzuno, les yeux plein de larmes. Et bien oui, étant donné que la sienne était "occupée", il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller dans celle-ci. Il se coucha sur le lit froid qui avait toujours l'odeur de son propriétaire. Déjà Suzuno, et maintenant, Heat, Ulvida, Nepper et An... Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Clear avait bel et bien raison. À propos de tout.

\- Nagumo...?

(Quand on parle du loup...) Clear s'avança vers le garçon et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu avait raison, Clear. Nous sommes... maudits.

\- Oui.

Nagumo regarda la jeune fille qui paraissait calme, sans sentiments.

\- Comment tu fais pour paraître aussi paisible après tout ce qui vient d'arriver?! Heat et An sont morts! Ça ne t'affecte pas?!

Clear regardait Nagumo avec son regard vide et froid.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais petite et que mes parents sont morts, j'étais très triste et désespérée. Puis je me suis dit que la vie, c'est ça : On fait connaissance avec les gens, puis ils meurent. Cela ne sert à rien de s'attacher à quelqu'un, car cela signifie que tu vas souffrir de sa perte.

Nagumo la regardait d'un air mi-étonné mi-dépité.

\- ...Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué... tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- Fais autre chose, alors.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse autre chose et que je pense à autre chose?!

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Midorikawa. Tu voulais lui parler, non? Je pense qu'il s'est calmé. Il est dans sa chambre avec Hiroto... Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

À ces mots, le capitaine de Prominence se leva pour aller rejoindre la chambre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. Il entra dans la pièce et trouva Midorikawa presque endormi dans les bras d'Hiroto, tous les deux assis sur le lit.

\- Tu pourrais frapper.

\- Pourquoi, je vous dérange?

Hiroto ne releva pas cette phrase.

\- Midorikawa est très sensible. Ce qu'il a vu l'a profondément choqué...

\- Tu sais... Pourquoi tout ça arrive? Demanda Nagumo.

\- Oui... Clear m'a tout dit.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que Midorikawa a vu. Je DOIS le savoir.

\- Mais laisse-le tranquille, il est assez bouleversé comme ça!

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas! C'est TRÈS important!

\- Mmhh...Hiroto...? Se réveilla la pistache.

\- Ça va mieux...?

\- Oui, parce que tu es là...

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas que je vous laisse...?

\- NAGUMO!

Nagumo soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que Suzuno ne soit plus en vie alors que eux, ils étaient encore ensemble...? De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Encore.

\- Nagumo, tu pleures ?

\- Non...! Dit-il en essayant vainement de refouler ses larmes.

\- J'étais juste allé me chercher un verre d'eau... Murmura Midorikawa.

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

\- Hein?!

\- Avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer... J'étais juste parti me chercher un verre d'eau. Puis quand je suis revenu, ils étaient tous normaux... Ulvida lisait, Nepper regardait par la fenêtre, puis An et Heat jouaient à la console... Et puis là, il y a eu comme un ouragan dans la pièce. On ne voyait rien, comme dans un brouillard... Mais je les entendais crier. J'entendais les crissements des lames, le son produit par... Les coupures... C'était affreux... Puis le brouillard s'est dissipé, et... Il ne restait que leur corps inertes, meurtri par les blessures... Puis durant trois ou quatre secondes, c'était tout noir autour de moi, j'ai vu... un signe, dessiné avec du sang... Et j'ai entendu un rire machiavélique... Ça c'est arrêté, puis j'ai crié. Voilà...

Les deux autres garçons le regardaient d'un air médusé. C'était... vraiment arrivé..?

\- Les garçons...?

Clear venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Il y a encore la police. Et ils veulent vous parler.

\- On va aller les voir...  
À ces mots, ils suivirent tous la jeune fille jusque dans la salle à manger.

\- Dis-moi, Midorikawa... Demanda l e capitaine de Prominence. Ce signe, il était comment exactement...?

\- Eh bien... Il y avait une sorte de trident, et puis trois six en rond...

\- Ah, mes garçons! Les coupa le policier.

\- Oh, bonjour, inspecteur...

\- Ces meurtres sont très mystérieux. Nous avons besoins du plus d'informations possibles. Nous allons vous questionner chacun un par un, en privé.

\- Vous êtes sûr chef? C'est que ça prend du temps...

\- La patience est la clé de tous mystères, Barton.

\- Oui chef..

\- Tiens, toi, avec les cheveux couleur pistache. Suis-moi, tu vas passer en premier.

\- Hein? Mais... je...

\- Vas-y, Mido. Tu leur dis exactement la même chose que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure...

Ainsi donc, l'ancien capitaine des Gemini Storm suivit le dénommé Barton dans la pièce d'à côté, suivi par l'inspecteur qui prit un air sérieux. Une fois tous rentrés et disparus de leur vue, Nagumo dit avec une pointe de colère dans la voix :

\- Ça ne sert à rien, de toutes façons. Ils ne peuvent pas nous aider. Personne ne le peut.

Hiroto baissa simplement les yeux et soupira.

\- Les garçons, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas rester ici. Les trois adolescent regardèrent l'inspecteur, choqués.

Ils venaient tous les trois d'être soumis à un questionnaire long et épuisant.

\- Comment ça, on ne peut pas rester ici...?

\- Eh bien, la police doit inspecter entièrement cet endroit. Nous devons garder intactes ces scènes de crimes afin d'y tirer de plus importantes conclusions, et, je l'éspère, trouver le coupable.

\- Mais chef, le coupable c'est la force du mal qui hante cet endroit! C'est même vous qui l'avez dit après que le garçon aux cheveux verts soit passé!

\- Hu-hum, Barton, je vous ai déjà dit que tout cela n'existait pas! Maintenant, continuez de chercher des indices avec les autres! Bref, les garçons, en clair vous devrez quitter cet endroit et ne pas y revenir avant que ces crimes ne soient résolus.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires. Dit Nagumo en se dirigeant vers l'étage. Il arriva vers sa chambre, fermée par des bandes de sécurité qui l'interdisait de passer. Il passa au dessus sans ménagement ; C'était sa chambre, non?! Personne ne pouvait lui interdire d'y aller! Son cœur se brisa à la vue du corps de Suzuno qui reposait toujours sur son lit, entouré de banderoles, d'appareils photos et de gants en plastique. Ils ne pouvaient pas enlever son corps et le mettre dans un endroit plus paisible...? Il savait bien qu'ils devaient garder toutes les moindres preuves intact, mais quand même...

\- Nagumo, Hitomiko a dit qu'on ira dans un hôtel. On part dans moins d'une demi-heure.

La voix de Clear fit sursauter l'adolescent. Ce qui était assez rare, d'ailleurs, vue la voix calme et monotone de la jeune fille.

\- Ah, Clear, c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur...!

Mais la fille au regard de glace était déjà repartie. Nagumo tourna son regard et fixa son sac. Pas très plein, si l'on pouvait dire... Et puis il n'avait pas envie de prendre ses vêtements. Ils lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs passés avec ceux qui n'étaient maintenant plus de ce monde. Et puis, déjà que la plupart étaient ceux d'Hiroto et de Desarm, histoire d'économiser sur le budget... Il préféra aller voir dans la chambre d'en face. Il prit pas mal de vêtements qui appartenaient à Suzuno, de plus ils faisaient exactement la même taille donc ça lui allaient très bien. Quand il vit sur la chaise du bureau un sweat léger, violet clair. C'était le préféré de l'ancien capitaine de Diamond Dust... Nagumo le prit et le mit dans son sac, des larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte, son sac à la main et prêt à partir.

* * *

\- Je ne peux pas avoir une chambre individuelle?!

\- Non, Nagumo! Soupira Hitomiko. Les chambres sont déjà assez chères comme ça, alors si en plus on devait vous en choisir une pour chaque personne, on serait sur la paille!

Nagumo grogna. Franchement, il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer la nuit dans la même chambre que Desarm, Hiroto et Midorikawa! D'autant plus que d'entendre et voir l'amour niais et guimauve de ces deux derniers lui donnait plus qu'envie de vomir...

\- Bon, maintenant, vous allez vous coucher. Et je ne veux entendre personne.

Nagumo s'enfoui sous sa couette en premier, geste immédiatement imité par les trois autres. Bien sûr, Hiroto et Midorikawa dormaient dans le même lit...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mido, je te protégerai...

\- Je t'aime, Hiroto... Je resterai toujours avec toi...

\- Oh, la barbe! Railla Nagumo.

\- Silence, là-dedans! Gronda la jeune femme brune en tapant contre la porte.

Sur ce coup, tout le monde se tut. Nagumo essaya de s'endormir mais il y peinait. Il repensait à tous ces vieux souvenirs. Tous ceux passés avec tous les autres enfants du Sun Garden, les meilleurs comme les pires. Il en avait tellement, des souvenirs...

\- HIROTO!

Le cri de Midorikawa réveilla de suite le garçon de feu de feu de sa torpeur.

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE?! Cria Nagumo en allumant sa lampe.

Malheureusement, ce qu'il vit lui donna une bonne raison de crier.

Hiroto gisait là, toujours sur le lit... Avec un poignard dans le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

À ses côtés, Midorikawa pleurnichait comme un bébé.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... il... il était là, près de moi et... J'ai vu une main noire, qui tenait un poignard et... elle l'a enfoncé dans le cœur d'Hiroto...!

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le seul... Desarm était accroché à une corde, elle-même accrochée au plafond. Le capitaine d'Epsilon était... Pendu. Son corps à présent vide de toute âme se balançait de droite à gauche.

\- _OUIIIN_! Pleurnicha Midorikawa qui était proche de l'hystérie. Nagumo regardait ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pleurait pas; il avait versé trop de larmes depuis ce matin pour pouvoir en verser d'autres. Il alla chercher Hitomiko, courant dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude!

\- Hitomiko! Cria Nagumo en tapant contre la porte. Comme celle-ci ne répondait pas, il ouvrit violemment la porte qui, heureusement, n'était pas fermée à clé. Mais il était arrivé trop tard; la jeune femme avait désormais rejoint les autres.

\- Nagumo, ne me laisse pas seul! Cria Midorikawa en courant vers le garçon de feu.

\- Reste où tu es!

Il ne voulait pas que Midorikawa voit Hitomiko découpée en deux et démembrée, et qui plus est baignant dans du sang...

\- Oh non, où sont les autres?! Cria Nagumo en ouvrant les portes de toutes les chambres. Et à chaque fois, il voyait la même chose : Toujours des corps sans vie et souillés par les forces des Enfers. Et malheureusement, Midorikawa avait vu tout ça. Que ce soit les joueurs de Prominence, Diamond Dust, Gemini Storm, Epsilon ou Genesis, ils y étaient tous passés.

\- Na... Nagumo...

\- Sortons d'ici! Cria le garçon aux cheveux enflammés et en prenant l'autre par le poignet. À présent, ils n'était plus que deux survivants...

Ils sortirent en trombe de l'hôtel, sous le regard incompréhensif de la femme de la réception. En moins d'une minute, ils étaient arrivés sur le parking, presque vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Nagumo? Où est-ce qu'on va aller? On est en pyjama, il fait noir, on a pas nos affaires, ET TOUT LE MONDE EST MORT À PART NOUS! Paniqua Midorikawa en tremblant de peur et de froid et en frôlant la crise d'hystérie. Le capitaine de Prominence s'arrêta pour respirer. Il était essoufflé. Et perdu. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant...? Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il remarqua une fine silhouette derrière un arbre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître.

\- Clear! Cria-t-il en courant vers elle. Celle-ci s'avança également lentement vers lui.

\- Tu es vivante! Viens, partons d'ici tout de suite!

\- Non, je reste.

Nagumo la regarda d'un air stupéfait.

\- Quoi?!

La jeune fille regarda l'adolescent qui se trouvait devant elle, puis Midorikawa qui avait l'air d'un chiot apeuré. Elle sourit.

\- Ahlala, vous êtes si mignons comme ça! Les autres aussi l'étaient, d'ailleurs...

\- Hein? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par là?!

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué, non? C'est moi qui ai tué tous ces gens.

\- Hein?! Mais comment tu as fait ça? ET POURQUOI?!

Nagumo était envahit par la haine et la stupeur. Il était complètement perdu... Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas et souriait seulement, il répéta :

\- Clear, pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça?!

\- _Haha_! Ce que tu peux être naïf, Nagumo... Clear est morte depuis longtemps déjà. Elle a été ma deuxième victime... Tiens, je vais te raconter toute l'histoire. Vois-tu, les démons sont des créatures assoiffées d'âme et de sang, et c'est pour cela que personne ne les apprécie. Alors ceux-ci ont décidé de crier vengeance. Mais comme on le dit toujours, le mal triomphe toujours sur le bien... J'ai été capturé et enfermé dans une boîte en bois durant plus de cinq cent ans! Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ton amie Clear ne trouve la boîte... Et, inconsciente de ses gestes, elle l'a ouverte! Je me suis immédiatement régalé de son âme... Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est délicieux de dévorer une âme...! Mais bref, trève de bavardages ; Maintenant, je dois choisir quel sera ton sort...

Le capitaine de Prominence restait immobile et regardait cette "chose" surnaturelle. Il avait peur... D'autant plus que ce démon, comme il s'appelait par lui-même, était quand même dans le corps de l'ancienne joueuse de Diamond Dust. La seule différence, c'est que Clear ne parlait jamais avec cette cruauté dans le ton de sa voix. Et puis, ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune vivifiant, bien plus que la couleur jaune et morne qu'ils avaient d'habitude.

\- Clear... Dit Nagumo en reculant.

\- JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QU'ELLE N'EXISTAIT PLUS ! Et ça ne sert à rien de te reculer...

\- Nagumo! Cria Midorikawa en se jetant dans les bras du garçon apeuré.

\- Midorikawa, va te cacher!

\- Rah, mais il ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille, celui-là?! Je ne l'ai pas tué avant par ce qu'il était drôle, lui aussi, mais là...

À ces mots, Clear (ou plutôt le démon qui la possédait) rejeta la pistache à au moins six mètre d'eux.

\- Aïïïe...

\- Tu en veux plus? Volontiers, je t'en redonne!

Le pauvre garçon fit transpercé de milles couteaux, certains grands et d'autres minuscules, et extrêmement coupants. Midorikawa s'effondra dans son propre sang qui gisait a flots sur le sol, éclairé par la lune blanche éclatante qui lui donnait une couleur rouge écarlate...

\- Ça, c'est fait !

\- Midorikawa! Cria le garçon de feu en courant vers lui.

\- Pfff, tu espères faire quoi? Le ressusciter?!

Nagumo avait les larmes aux yeux, larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues brûlantes.

\- Pourquoi...Tu m'as pas tué avant...?

-mmh...?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué tout le monde avant moi ?! Dit Nagumo en larmes.

\- Et bien...Parce que c'est toi qui avait l'air le plus amusant !

Clear s'approcha du garçon et l'effleura presque.

\- Tu as beau faire croire que tu as un cœur de pierre, Nagumo Haruya, au fond de toi tu tiens beaucoup aux personnes qui t'entourent... Enfin, qui t'entourait! Je suis un bon acteur, hein? Et puis, ça me plaisait de te voir souffrir comme ça. À pleurer pendant des heures, voir ton beau visage se décomposer à chaque fois que j'ôtais la vie à un de tes amis... J'avoue, je me suis abstenu pendant quelques jours, quelques semaines peut-être, j'hésitais à lancer mon attaque et comment. Mais dès que An a proposé cette séance de spiritisme, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mon désir de faire le mal devait être assouvi! N'est-ce pas une belle histoire que la mienne...?

\- TU ES UN MONSTRE!

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Oh, et puis tu es agaçant !

Nagumo ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui arriva. Il fût projeté à terre, senti une infinie douleur... et puis le noir. Tout simplement.

* * *

Nagumo rouvrit les yeux. Il sentit qu'il était sur quelque chose de moelleux, de confortable. Ce n'était vraiment pas le goudron froid et noir d'il y a un instant. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était sur l'herbe vert et claire, et le ciel était d'un bleu envoûtant. Il se trouvait dans des collines fleuries, en plein été. Un doux parfum flottait dans l'air. En clair, cet endroit était presque irréel...paradisiaque.

\- Haruya!

L'adolescent se retourna à cette voix qui lui semblait si familière. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître; Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Fusuuke! Cria-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras. Je suis si heureux de te revoir!

Suzuno le regardait en souriant.

\- Et bien, Tulip-man, je ne savais pas que tu était si sensible!

Nagumo rougit légèrement. C'est n'était pas du tout son genre de sauter sur les gens comme ça! Il changea de sujet, en lâchant son étreinte (avec frustration).

\- Où est-ce qu'on est, là?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Mais, tu es là depuis longtemps?

Le Glaçon ne répondit pas à cette question. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha doucement de l'autre avant de poser ses lèvres froides sur celles brûlantes de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha et dit :

\- Trop longtemps pour que tu m'aies manqué.

Nagumo lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois passionnément. Il lui caressait les cheveux et le serra contre lui avec enivrante ; les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe chauffée par le soleil. Tout était si merveilleux, cet endroit, ce moment... Chacun des deux adolescents savouraient et dévorait l'autre avec passion. Puis, d'un coup, tout disparu. Le noir et le vide étaient maintenant tout ce qui restaient autour de Nagumo. Il sentit sous son corps le sol devenant plus dur et plus froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, et essaya de retrouver où il était. Et il reconnut.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

\- Hahaha ! Alors, tu as aimé ce petit tour de magie...?

Nagumo se frotta les yeux, perdu.

\- Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé! Surtout moi, et surtout quand je te verrai t'effondrer en larmes!

En effet, le garçon de feu ne tarda pas à fondre en larmes devant la jeune fille "possédée".

\- Oui, pleure! J'aime voir les gens désespérés au point d'en mourir!

\- TUE-MOI ! S'écria Nagumo dans un torrent de larmes.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air étonné, avant de sourire.

\- Mmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir...Non.

\- Pourquoi?! Je veut mourir, et rejoindre tout ceux que j'ai perdu!

\- Justement, c'est bien pour ça. Je préfère te voir pleurant et m'implorant de t'ôter la vie. Ton âme n'en sera que plus délicieuse, remplie de désespoir...

\- J'ai tellement cru que c'était réel... murmura le garçon.

\- Oui, t'as vu ça? Pas mal, mes talents, non ? Dit cruellement le démon en riant.

Il avait senti tout ses gestes, toutes ces sensations... Il croyait qu'il allait être heureux et oublier ce terrible passé...

Mais ça n'avait été qu'une illusion crée par son esprit et gouvernée par cette force du mal. Prit d'un violent flot de tristesse et de haine, Nagumo se mit à courir en dehors de ce parking. Il courait, sans s'arrêter.

\- _Haha_! Où comptes-tu donc t'enfuir? Tu n'as nulle part où aller!

Le garçon de feu continua de courir, en ignorant cette voix derrière lui. Puis il s'arrêta; Il se trouvait sur le côté de la grande route, où un grand nombre de voitures et de camions roulaient à toute vitesse. Il s'avança un peu au milieu de ces véhicules. Puis il se laissa tomber, tout doucement... Jusqu'au choc qui lui vola sa vie.

\- Chef, ils sont tous décédés. Chacun d'une mort mystérieuse, personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé. Les femmes de chambres de l'hôtel on découvert les corps, et un a été découvert sur le parking, et un autre a été percuté par un camion... Nous se savons rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez...?

\- Ce que j'en pense, Barton, c'est que ce mystère n'est pas prêt d'être résolu...

 _ **~ FIN! ~**_

* * *

 **Nagumo : C'est quoi cette fin?! Je voulais rester avec Suzuno! Au lieu de ça, tu m'as tué! Cette fin est horrible!**

 **Moi : Oui bah pour une fois, je voulais faire une fin triste! Et puis qui sait, tu l'as peut-être rejoint au paradis, et maintenant vous êtes heureux tous les deux et pour l'éternité! Ça te va?**

 **Nagumo : Mouai...**

 **Suzuno : C'est quoi ce bordel?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette personnalité dans ta fanfiction? Je suis super niais, on dirait un bisounours!**

 **Midorikawa : Et moi alors, c'est encore pire! Je fais que pleurer et je suis toujours collé à Hiroto!**

 **Moi : Fermez-là! C'est juste que c'est super kawaii, c'est tout! Maintenant vous vous taisez si vous voulez pas finir attaché au lit!**

 **Hiroto : N'empêche t'es super forte, t'as réussi à écrire une histoire d'horreur qui est super niaise.**

 **Moi : Tu veux être le premier?!**

 **Hiroto : *commence à courir* *a les yeux plein d'étoiles et prend un air super kawaii* Une petite review...? (Sinon elle va continuer à me martyriser...)**


End file.
